Semiconductor die packages are known in the semiconductor industry, but could be improved. For example, electronic devices such as wireless phones and the like are becoming smaller and smaller. It is desirable to make thinner semiconductor die packages so that they can be incorporated into such electronic devices. It would also be desirable to improve upon the heat dissipation properties of conventional semiconductor die packages. Semiconductor die packages including power transistors, for example, generate a significant amount of heat, and the heat needs to be removed. It would also be desirable to provide end users of such semiconductor die packages with various interconnection options.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.